


Honesty Never Plays the Fool

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, First Time, Frottage, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Police, Undercover, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's heart seized up in his chest for half a second and he breathed out, "Dear God," before he could stop himself. On screen there was a photo of none other than Jason; completely decked out in a full Blüdhaven Police Department uniform. He had everything: the white dress shirt, the navy pants, and every single little patch and insignia for the uniform. The holster strapped to his thigh was probably unorthodox, but Tim could feel the heat rising inside of him just glancing at it, the shield resting right above it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty Never Plays the Fool

**Author's Note:**

> For JayTimWeek over on tumblr. Day 7: Undercover  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Shiro to Kuro no Kyoukaisen~Re:collections~" by GHOST

The chair in front of Tim scraped over the floor as Dick pulled it out and lowered himself into it. Tim's eyes lifted from the magazine he was reading, a questioning look in his eyes and the barest hint of agitation blossoming in the pit of his stomach. Sometimes Dick was the least graceful person he had ever known, which was impressive given how damn _elegant_ he was out on patrol. For a long time he'd thought it was an act put on to throw people the other way if they ever suspected Nightwing and he were one in the same, but he'd ditched that idea when Dick continued it even after they came back from patrol, standing in the cave, only half unsuited.

Dick held out his phone toward Tim, a grin spreading across his face that had Tim a bit wary of whatever he was about to show him. Sighing, he put the magazine down and reached for the phone. "I swear if this is something like tub gi-"

"It's not. Trust me. I'm only an asshole like what, once a month?" 

Tim snorted, sliding the bar to unlock the phone. The instant he did, his heart seized up in his chest for half a second and he breathed out, "Dear God," before he could stop himself. On the screen there was a photo of Jason completely decked out in full Blüdhaven Police Department uniform. He had on everything: the white dress shirt, the navy pants, and every single little patch and insignia for the uniform. The holster strapped to his thigh was probably unorthodox, but Tim could feel the heat rising inside of him just glancing at it, the shield resting right above it. A shudder ran through him and he had to close his eyes to keep from actively making a pleased little noise.

The chair next to him started to be pulled out and Tim startled, turning off the screen and flipping the phone over, shoving it back across the table toward Dick as Jason plopped down on the chair. "What'cha lookin' at?"

Dick calmly picked up his phone and pocketed it. "Porn. Why do you think he's so red in the face?"

"Ah man, you weren't showing him _that_ video again, were you? I mean last time he-"

Dick waved his hand in the air and made a face. "Let's not go there. No, I'm never going to show anyone that video ever again after that. Trust me."

Tim scrubbed a hand over his face and leaned heavily on the table, reaching down to pick at the sticker on the cover of his magazine, trying not to feel like he was growing hotter under the collar by the second. Having Jason so close to him - the scent of cigarettes and leather teasing at his senses - Tim was damn near certain he was about to give himself away. That was if Jason hadn't already seen it on his approach and wasn't just playing them all. Granted, he could be an idiot sometimes, but Tim hadn't exactly been being discreet in looking at it. 

Jason reached past him, plucking one of Alfred's muffins and starting to peel off the paper from around the bottom. "Did you know we all eat cupcakes the wrong way?"

Dick leaned forward, reaching for a muffin as well, eying Jason. "You're aware this _isn't_ a cupcake, right?"

Jason's mouth opened but Tim beat him to it, taking his muffin away and plucking off the top, turning it over and jamming it down on the rest before shoving it back into Jason's hand. "Eat your damn _cupcakes_ and hush. I was trying to read, okay?" He flipped open the magazine and shot Dick a very pointed look before intently staring back down at the page. Not that he saw a single word of what was written. Not a damn thing leaked off the page into his brain because he could _feel_ Jason's eyes on him and that he hadn't moved since he'd given him the muffin back.

"I... uh..." Jason fell silent again and Tim had the illusion that Jason was probably looking to Dick for help. If he knew the pair of them right, he either had to prepare himself to endure being teased over the picture or he needed to get the hell out of dodge. Opting for option number two, he stood up, closing the magazine and stiffly made his way past Jason and out of the room.

Once he'd made it to the main room, he flopped down on the couch, leaning his head back and letting out a quiet little groan. The magazine rested across his lap as he reached up to scrub his hands over his face, rubbing hard at his eyes. Nothing, _nothing_ , should have affected him that. 

He could feel more than hear someone else enter the room and he just let his hands slide down to rest on the couch, keeping his eyes closed, not even wanting to know which one of them had followed him. Neither one was really something he wanted to deal with right then and maybe if they thought he was trying to take a nap, they'd just leave.

The couch dipped next to him and he finally opened his eyes, lolling his head to the side to find Jason sitting with one leg pulled up on the couch, his arm draped over the back as he regarded him. Tim gave him a sheepish look and then rolled his head back so that he was staring up at the ceiling. "Sorry for snapping at you. I'm just... in a hell of a mood. No excuse, but-"

"But it's a lie." Jason's voice held no room for argument and Tim could feel the heat flooding through his body at the assertiveness of it. He was honestly grateful he'd left the magazine where he had. "I'm not blind and I know what you were looking at."

Tim let out an undignified little sound, his heart pounding in his chest. "Are you kidding me? Then why the hell did you play it off like you didn't?"

"Because I wanted to see if you'd tell me the truth." Jason's hand was there in an instant, warm against Tim's thigh, forcing his breath to stick in his throat and his palms to turn sweaty. "You didn't."

"Jay, I-"

"No excuses. Just be honest with me, okay?" 

Tim turned his head to study Jason again, this time finding the hint of discomfort in Jason's gaze, the way he looked like this wasn't any easier for him than it was for Tim. Wetting his lips, Tim pushed himself upright, catching the edge of the magazine and ensuring it didn't slip away. He settled again, this time slightly hunched over, both legs drawn up onto the couch cushion. "Are you sure you want me to do that? I mean this isn't exactly _orthodox_ , you know."

"Big words, _giant_ situation. Just spit it out, will ya?" Jason's sigh made it clear that he wasn't faring too well in talking about it either and something about that pushed Tim into action faster than he would have usually been able to manage.

"Men in uniform do it for me. And, uh... well, why the hell were you in BPD uniform anyway?"

Jason huffed out a little laugh. "B has me undercover. Me of all people, right? But... well, it's working pretty well, actually. I sort of like the job and the uniform apparently has its perks." He paused, a bemused look on his face. "Does that mean my _usual_ uniform doesn't do it for you?"

Tim nearly choked, caught between closing his mouth and saying something. Sputtering, he managed to spit out, "Given the question, I'm pretty sure you already know that answer."

"Doesn't mean it won't make this easier if you say it." 

Tim watched as Jason's fingers plucked at the back of the couch, his nerves showing just the slightest and he couldn't help but let it relax him. Straightening up, he met Jason's gaze head-on and steeled himself. "You could probably wear a garbage bag and I'd still find you attractive. Happy?" He didn't get up and walk away, despite the half-bitter sound to his voice, which was what most of him was telling him to do; the other part was telling him there was a fairly good chance here that Jason wasn't just poking at him for fun, especially given the way he was reacting to things.

Jason's smile was slow, but it was perhaps one of the most genuine Tim had ever seen. "Yeah, I am." He stood up, unzipping the brown leather jacket and shrugging it off his shoulders, draping it over the back of the couch. Tim let his gaze rake up Jason's body, the groan leaving him the instant he saw the dress shirt entirely unstoppable. He bit his lower lip, holding back a whimper. Nothing, not even the magazine, could have hid just how aroused he was at the sight before him. He was sure everything else about him gave it away: the catch in his breath, the way his hands clenched, the dilation of his pupils, and hell, even the way his nipples hardened under the tight gray shirt he was wearing. He could see Jason catching every single one of those things, his eyes flicking over Tim's body and then finally landing on the magazine lying over his lap. "Hiding something from me?"

Tim groaned, reaching down to pick up the magazine, dumping it over the side of the couch and rolling his hips upward, sure that he wasn't just making an ass of himself. His heart pounded in his chest as his excitement ramped up. "Yes," he breathed out.

Leaning over him, Jason put one hand on the back of the couch, his actions encouraging Tim to tilt his head back. The instant he did, Jason's lips were against his own, tongue licking into his mouth as Jason slid onto Tim's lap. For an instant all Tim could think of was how powerful Jason's thighs felt around his own, how incredible it was to feel this _powerless_ beneath him. The old thrill of having a man this way ignited inside of him and he was certain nothing could stop him from enjoying this. 

Reaching up, he slid his hands over Jason's shirt, fingertips trailing over the badge and around to his side, finding the outline of his gun there and moaning into Jason's mouth. Their lips parted and he couldn't stop himself from whispering, "There it is..."

Jason pushed one hand into his hair, holding it tightly to keep him in place as he stared down at him, all dark eyes and saliva-slicked lips. "You have a thing for my piece?"

This time there was nothing to stop him from admitting the truth. He lowered his lashes and huffed out a quiet, "Yes."

"This is the backup. I just like the feeling of it. They let me keep the other one-"

"On your thigh." Tim's hands slid down to grasp at Jason's thighs, squeezing hard and then releasing him. "Jay..." He slid his hands up over his chest and then around to his back and down to his ass, hauling him forward, only to unabashedly arch up under him, gaining some relief as he rocked his hips. "Jay, I want to _fuck_."

Jason let out a low rumble of a laugh, leaning in and grazing his teeth over Tim's jawline. "Keep doing that, pretty bird, and you'll get your wish."

Grasping him harshly, Tim began to thrust up against him, his head falling back against Jason's hand as he moved, panting for his breath, already on fire. One hand moved to Jason's hip, the other coming to cup at Jason's crotch, rubbing over the solid warmth of his erection. "Ah, God, Jay." He moved both hands to start opening his pants: first the belt, then the button, and finally the zipper. He dipped his hand inside, freeing Jason from the confines of the material, looking down to watch as he curled his fingers around his shaft and began to stroke. 

Arousal surged through him, hot and hard, causing his hips to jerk harshly against Jason's ass. "Fuck, I need-" he cut himself off, reaching to fumble with his own pants, arching enough under Jason to get them wrenched open and shove them down enough to expose himself. Settling back against the couch, he glanced between them, an idea forming in his mind.

He lifted one hand, spitting in his palm and then reached down, stroking it over Jason's length, rubbing his thumb under the head, marveling at how his foreskin pulled back so tightly behind the head when he was this aroused. "I'd suck you if I weren't so excited I'd lose it."

Jason shifted then, sinking down further on his lap and then shifting his knees backwards, dragging Tim along with him until they were a bit precariously hanging off the couch, one of Jason's feet on the floor, the other knee still on the couch. Jason shoved his pants down around his hips and then gently untangled Tim's hand from his cock. "Trust me on something. I think we both need this one."

Tim whined a little, but swallowed it down and nodded. An instant later, Jason rocked their hips together, trapping their cocks between them as he began to move, using the back of the couch as leverage. A moan bubbled up from Tim's throat as he strained up under him, jerking his hips every few movements just to gain some ground in his desire to move. 

Soon enough Jason was moving over him, his hips snapping quick against Tim's, rubbing through the mess of saliva and precum smearing Tim's cock and belly. Jason shifted, grabbing one of Tim's hands and dragging it up over his head, pinning it against the couch, ripping a desperate sounding cry from Tim's lips. "Shit, Tim..." He grasped the other hand, repeating the process and Tim strained beneath him, arching up off the couch and throwing back his head as Jason rutted against him.

The heat of Tim's impending orgasm swam through him, leaving him overheated and nearly delirious as he worked for it, straining and then bucking hard for a few seconds before just remaining still as Jason moved against him. Jason's name fell like a mantra from his lips, repeated again and again as his balls tightened, as his entire body prepared for his release. When it slammed into him, it was nearly violent and it took everything Tim had not to scream as his hips jerked with every single pulse of his cock. 

Jason's thighs clamped down on him and he began to rock against him, the actions tight but powerful, the grip on his wrists increasing as he came closer and closer to his end. And then, finally, blessedly, Jason's cum was spilling over his belly and hip, warm rivulets of it trailing down over his skin as Jason groaned out his pleasure above him. 

And Tim... Tim had never seen anything more gorgeous in his entire life as he had in that moment. Wrenching his wrists free, he reached up and framed Jason's face, pulling him down and kissing him hard enough it took even his own breath away. 

Jason shifted off of him a few moments later, standing and shakily attempting to put himself back together, though Tim just lay there, covered in cum and sweat, still exposed to the world, cock half-hard against his thigh. Their eyes met and Tim let a pleased grin slide over his lips and the answering one on Jason's face was all he'd ever wanted. Letting his head fall back, he closed his eyes. "Just... need a minute."

"Yeah, well, given I'm pretty sure B's on the other side of that door, I think you might wanna get a move on."

Never in his life had Tim been faster about yanking his clothing on, heedless of the cum that was cooling uncomfortably over his skin. Jason pulled out his lighter, lighting the cinnamon candle next to the table and flicking a glance at Tim, shrugging as he headed for the door. "Bruce." Tim watched as he side-stepped around him and just continued down the hallway like nothing had just happened on Bruce's couch. 

He met Bruce's gaze and knew in an instant that he was already well aware of what had just gone down. Ducking his head, he could feel the blush creeping up into his cheeks as he snatched his magazine off the floor and headed out after Jason, offering a mumbled, "Sorry," on his way past. He could have sworn he heard a quiet snort; would have sworn it if it'd been _Dick_ and not Bruce.

He caught sight of Jason in the hallway, watched as he shrugged his jacket back on and he just stopped, watching him as a gentle warmth of affection filled his belly. Maybe he'd been foolish, but not for the reasons he would have thought. Foolish for never seeing that Jason wanted him, too. Foolish for neglecting to admit his own desires. But he'd never be played the fool again; not when he knew what it could earn him if only _he were honest_.


End file.
